1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU escalating adapter with multivoltage and multiple frequency selections, and more particularly to a CPU escalating adapter with multivoltage and multiple frequency selections which is adapted for an escalated CPU, without replacing a host.
2. Description of Related Art
An early PENTIUM CPU uses a power supply of 5 volts and operates at a frequency of 60 and 66 Mhz. However, this chip has disadvantages of large size and high cost, since a significant power loss may occur and a 0.5 micrometer process is adopted. As a result, an improved PENTIUM CPU with a frequency more than 75 mhz, a 0.35 micrometer process and a voltage of 3.3 volts is developed. This improved PENTIUM CPU has a shortened appearance substantially the same as a 486 computer CPU and the power consumption thereof is reduced. However, an early design of a host of this kind of CPU only supports a single voltage and a frequency multiplication factor between 1.5 and 2, so that it is only adapted for the CPU with frequency between 75 Mhz and 133 Mhz. Therefore, the host of the CPU can not be escalated to use frequency between 166 Mhz and 366 Mhz due to the limitation of the frequency multiplication factor. To solve this problem, the host needs to be eliminated. Later, a kind of host supporting the frequency multiplication factor of 3 is disclosed. Though this kind of host is adapted for a CPU with frequency of 200 Mhz, it still can not be used for a new PENTIUM CPU (with multimedia instruction set) or an AMD K6 and CYRIX M2 CPU due to the limitation of supporting a single voltage of the host.
The present invention provides an improved CPU escalating adapter with multivoltage and multiple frequency selections to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.